


The White Rose Gift Exchange

by Lastly



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly





	The White Rose Gift Exchange

Ruby Rose opened the door to the apartment she shared with Weiss Schnee, tired after another boring day at the office. She hung her coat up, set her bag down on the end of the couch, and then flopped down next to it, glad to finally be in the comforts of home.

"Hey there sweetie! Welcome home!" Ruby perked up at the sound of her girlfriend’s voice. She seemed… usually cheerful. She was always happy to see Ruby when she came home from work each day but this seemed to be a bit much.

"Uh, hey Weiss. Is... everything okay?" Ruby sat up and peered over at Weiss.

"Of course I'm alright you dolt! I think today is going to be a very special day for us." As she spoke her cheerful smile turned into a mischievous grin. "Here, I’ve got a present for you!" Weiss picked up a small box off of the kitchen counter, skipped over to the couch, sat down, and held the box out for Ruby.

"O-oh… okay" Ruby was thoroughly confused at this point. She couldn't remember any reason why today might be something special - it definitely wasn't any kind of anniversary or holiday or anything like that. Nevertheless, she took the box and gingerly pulled the bow off and opened up the lid. Ruby started to blush as soon as she saw the contents: a black collar with small silver spikes on it and a metal loop at the front that had a small dogbone-shaped charm on it that read _Ruby_ on one side and _Property of Weiss_ on the other.

"Weiss!" Ruby's cheeks turned even redder with each moment that passed. "You remembered!"

"Of course I remembered, you dolt! When my dearest lover tells me she wants to try something new of course I listen and remember. Now, do you want to try it on?" Weiss's grin changed to a very eager smile. Weiss wanted Ruby to try it on just as much as Ruby wanted to.

"Will you put it on me?" Ruby asked sheepishly. Without answering, Weiss picked the collar up out of the box and reached around Ruby and fastened the collar in place and made sure that it was a snug fit - the slight pressure a constant reminder of what the collar stood for. Weiss had leaned in more than necessary to put the collar on and when she started to pull back she made a brief stop to give Ruby a quick peck on the cheek.

"How do I look?" Ruby asked as she ran one finger along the edge of the collar, feeling each of the small, shiny, metal spikes.

"You look wonderful, dear." Weiss suddenly gasped "Oh! And you got me a gift too! You're so kind!" She jumped up off the couch, went back to the kitchen counter, picked up a gift bag, and then hurried back to the couch.

"I… did?" Ruby was confused again. She would have remembered getting Weiss a gift and this bag was not ringing any bells at all. Weiss peered into the bag and then gave Ruby a sly look.

"Oh, darling, you knew exactly what I wanted." She reached into the bag and pulled out a leash that matched Ruby's new collar perfectly. Ruby now realized that Weiss had bought that 'gift' for herself.

"Now then..." Weiss wiggled the leash at Ruby and gave her a playful grin. "Who wants to go for walkies?"


End file.
